Free Elves
Image:Primary quests.png|32px|primary quests default Primary quest desc none Free Elves is the final quest in Act IV. It is triggered by the end of the duel with Dagon and provides Geralt with his first encounter with White Rayla. Walkthrough This quest is Geralt's final chance to side with the Scoia'tael, the Order or go his own way and choose the Witcher / neutral path. After conquering Dagon on Black Tern Island and receiving Aerondight, the witcher heads back to the the mainland. Upon reaching the landing, he is met first by Alvin and then by White Rayla. With Alvin, Geralt gets a chance to impart one last piece of advice. White Rayla has led a group of knights and scouts from the Order to Murky Waters in her hunt for the elven refugees. She warns the witcher that there will be dire consequences if he has decided to side with the elves, but gives him a chance to speak with them to convince them of the futility of their stand. Having warned him, she assures Geralt that she will hold her men off until he returns with his findings. Geralt then heads to the village. Just outside the village, he meets Dandelion who fills in a few more details of the hostage-taking situation in the village. He tells the witcher that Alvin is among the hostages. They discuss things a bit more and decide to both go into town: the witcher to speak with Toruviel and Dandelion to hide and watch from a safe distance. Geralt then speaks with Alvin who is obviously frightened and grappling with his ability to hear the thoughts of the people around him -- not very nice thoughts at all. The witcher tries to explain things to the boy and this provides some small measure of reassurance. Finally, Geralt gets a chance to speak with Toruviel who emerges from one of the huts. The latter explains that she cannot release any of the hostages as the Order is merciless and such a move would give them the opening they need to come in and massacre the elves. Our hero insists on taking Alvin with him and Toruviel relents (or not, again, earlier choices). The witcher then goes to discuss the situation with Dandelion, whom Toruviel has already discerned in the shadows. She points out that this is a very good way for the bard (or "that singer") to get shot and that he's fooling no one. Our hero and the bard confer and Geralt makes his decision. Geralt is about to leave the village with Alvin when the Order ambushes the elves, contrary to what White Rayla had assured: In the frenzy, Alvin is left cowering, alone, and it isn't long before his self-preservation instincts kick in. Much to the exasperation of our hero, the child teleports himself out of danger, but where to? There's no time to do anything as the battle is raging around him, and what could he do anyway? Geralt has no idea where Alvin could have gone and no way to find out. Ever pragmatic, the witcher "finishes things" in the village and finding nothing of importance in the aftermath of the battle, makes his way to the landing to find Dandelion. On the way, he encounters Rayla again and demands to know what just happened. She explains that it was none of her doing. Her men mutinied, her own adjudant producing a letter from Siegfried himself stripping her of her command. Geralt finally finds Dandelion and they head back to Vizima courtesy of the Fisher King and his boat. End of Act IV and end of quest. The players in this scenario Notes * It is still possible to go to Black Tern Island after the battle in the village. Just click on the boat instead of Dandelion at the landing. This often tends to be necessary to initiate the sequence where Geralt meets Berengar and must decide his fate. * There are 2 major quest choices you made earlier that will have significant impact on this quest. Both White Rayla and Toruviels' attitudes will be affected by the choices you made in Act II's Force Recon, while your choice in Act III's Gold Rush will actually limit your choice in this quest. Warning: You can NOT support the side you fought against in Gold Rush!! Phases To the Village Rayla and the knights of the Order were chasing a group of Scoia'tael and ended up here. It appears that the fugitives and the local elves have taken some hostages in the village. I must speak with Toruviel. Can I trust Rayla? She promised to hold the soldiers back for now. I must go to the village and speak with Toruviel. Dandelion Dandelion is incapable of holding his tongue. He's trying to convince me not to get involved. He wants to meet me after I speak with Toruviel, before I make any decisions. I must speak with Toruviel before I decide.'' A Decision Helping the Elves / Helping the Order / Neutrality After the Fight I made my choice and sealed it in blood - the blood of all who chose to oppose me. There is no going back now... The fight is over. I need to grab Dandelion and leave this place. The Adjutant It appears that Rayla did not go back on her word. Based on a secret order, the adjutant has stripped her of her command. Let's assume I believe her. I must sail to Vizima now. Vizima Dandelion and I are returning to Vizima. I wonder what awaits us there. Dandelion and I are returning to Vizima. (7000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV de:Freie Elfen es:Elfos libres pl:Wolne elfy